Halloween no es Navidad
by NobodyHell
Summary: Hay un secreto entre los espíritus antiguos, una historia tan antigua como tenebrosa que hace estremecer a los guardianes, sin embargo, Jack Frost al ser él espíritu más joven tendrá que descubrir la verdad sobre el espíritu de Halloween o Sophie pagara el precio junto con Jaime. -Se necesitan OC-


**Halloween no es Navidad.**

_Resumen; _ Hay un secreto entre los espíritus antiguos, una historia tan antigua como tenebrosa que hace estremecer a los guardianes, sin embargo, Jack Frost al ser él espíritu más joven tendrá que descubrir la verdad sobre el espíritu de Halloween o Sophie pagara el precio junto con Jaime.

* * *

**Prologo**

_**El espectro de navidad**_

* * *

Un caballo hecho de arena negra cabalga con una velocidad sorprendente por los distintos paisajes hasta llegar a una especie de bosque seco en donde se encontraba un agujero, El equino se adentro allí con cierto cuidado y se poso al frente de una antigua cuna negra casi quemada.

Una sombra tenebrosa salio entre la oscuridad y casi podía sonreír- Lo encontraste-Dice emocionado al ver el hocico del caballo que contenía una piedra con brillo negro rodeada de espinas moradas- Esos idiotas no saben que les golpeó-

Pitch el autoproclamado rey de las pesadillas se acercó al corcel negro con cuidado, procurando que este no perdiera el control como lo que había pasado en su pelea contra los guardianes.

Él tomo con cuidado aquella piedra y luego la estrujo con fuerza ocasionando que un viento helado saliera de esta.

-¡Vamos! ….¡Despierta!-Grito Pitch ignorando aquel viento tenebroso pero para su decepción no paso nada.

-¡Demonios!-

Grito de frustración total. Este era su único pase para salir de esta prisión y comodín para derrotar a esos molestos guardianes. ¿¡Acaso las cosas no podían ser sencillas!?- ¡Vamos! –

Una neblina negra apareció desde aquella piedra y inundó todo el lugar sorprendiendo a Pitch.

Para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba en su celda sino en una cueva húmeda llena de suciedad y flores muertas. El toco curioso una flor negra pero la atravesó como si todo este sitio fuera una mera proyección.

Las espinas negras le indicaban que se adentrara más en aquella ilusión y camino por unos minutos hasta ver aquello. Un cuerpo calcinado con una calabaza podrida que literalmente estaba crucificado.

-Por fin te encontré-Dice Pitch sonriendo con malicia pero no recibió ninguna respuesta a cambio- Veo que MiM hizo un numero contigo. Es una lastima…pero no te preocupes, seras útil-El ser maligno toco el cuerpo calcinado- Es una pena, casi puedo sentir tus lagrimas…-

Pitch utilizo la poca arena de Sandman que le quedaba para poder ver lo que estaba pasando en el interior de aquel cuerpo.

Allí lo vio

El castigo más cruel conocido por el hombre de la luna.

Aquel llanto destrozado que escuchaba casi le daba lastima, sin embargo sabia que algo así podía pasar al entrarse en el sueño eterno de aquel condenado. El olor a fuego y aquel mar negro infinito en donde solo se encontraba un hombre que rodeaba los 30 años murmurando algo incoherente.

Pero la sombra de aquel hombre se veía el reflejo de este mismo, solo sonriendo demencialmente. Era vez dos opuestos.

-Oh…mi querido y gran amigo…Es bueno verte-Dice Pitch como si nada y llamo la atención del hombre que llevaba ropas antiguas.

Los ojos del hombre eran solamente dos cuencas ensangrentada y desde su boca salía sangre en donde debería estar su lengua. Una voz espectral retumbo entre todo el sitio.

Pitch si no fuera el rey de las pesadillas estaría shockeado al ver la vista macabra del hombre que le faltaba parte de la pierna derecha y un gran agujero en el pecho- Vengo hacer un trato…bueno con lo que queda de ti-

Otro murmullo se escucho seguido con interferencia. Hizo una mueca sabiendo que significaba aquello- Veo que el sello aun esta muy activo…pero podemos charlar-Hizo una pausa casi dramática- Quiero que conozcas al nuevo guardián. Es irónico, comparte tu mismo nombre aunque el tuyo es un tabú-

La ilusión desapareció por completo dejando a Pitch en su sombría prisión pero sonrió al notar que la cuna estaba rota por completo.

El ser maligno rio a carcajadas y guardó entre sus ropas aquella piedra.

.

* * *

.

A pesar de los años Jaime nunca dejo de creer en los guardianes, es más, aun tenia una gran amistad con Jack Frost a pesar de sus 18 años y su hermana Sophie aun seguía viendo a Aster o mejor llamado: "Canguro". Aunque desearía poder tener más tiempo para estar con su amigo pero la universidad estaba carcomiéndole a pesar de estas fechas de festividad. Arreglando su chaleco de color azul y bufanda roja se miro al espejo y sonrió,

-Hoy tal vez pueda ir al bosque a ver a Jack-Pensó divertido ante la idea de una buena guerra de nieve antes de la cena de Navidad-Debería decirle a los demás si quieren ir-Se refirió a su grupo de amigos que habían derrotado a Pitch, pues a pesar de los años sus lazos se hicieron más fuertes que nunca gracias a ese hecho.

-¡Hermano! Estamos en navidad y aun no has ordenado este adorno de Halloween!-Una niña de doce años de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules miraba algo molesta un pequeño adorno de una calabaza que estaba entre varios adornos navideños- Uh …se me olvido-Respondió torpemente el mayor recordando que hace más de un mes le dijeron que guardara dicho adorno.

Sophie sonrió ante lo despistado que era su hermano y exclamó- Bueno mejor lo hago yo o vamos a tenerlo de adorno todo un año-Ella tomo con cuidado aquel adorno y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta que daba al sótano- Por cierto…ahora que lo pienso, como que Halloween siempre a sido algo opacado por la Navidad, ya que vemos adornos navideños cuando es Octubre o de inmediato el Halloween se acaba-Piensa en voz alta Sophie- Es bueno que el espíritu de Halloween no este molesto por ello-

Lo último llamó la atención de Jaime, nunca antes había pensado en ello o sobre el espíritu de Halloween- Jack nunca me ha hablado sobre tal espíritu pero podría preguntarle si podemos conocerle. ¿No creo que sea una molestia? ¿Verdad?-La chica se emocionó de inmediato.

-Me gustaría conocerle…¡Tal vez no se a presentado a _nosotros_ por ser muy tímido! …¡Como Aster! –Exclama recordando levemente las incontables veces que el conejo de pascua se sonrojaba cuando ella comentaba sobre lo suave que era sus grandes orejas.

.

* * *

.

_No se encontraba en su lago congelado sino que esta era un área desolada con varia maleza y troncos quemados. Algo curioso decidió adentrarse aun más en la dirección en donde esos troncos apuntaban sin saber el por qué. _

_**-Latirem…no…Mue..tto…-**_

_Una voz distorsionada susurro cerca suyo causando que se tropezara con uno de los troncos- ¿Qué…?-Entre los poco arboles vio unos ojos brillantes que le observaban casi de forma depredadora- Que…eres…-chillo entre jadeos al mismo tiempo que una presión se formaba en su pecho, quería correr y gritar del terror solo por la mera presencia extraña. _

_No, el no podía escapar. ¡Era un guardián! Debía proteger a los niños y a sus seres queridos. _

_La criatura dio una especie de soplido mientras que salía entre las varias ramas. Aterrorizado grito y uso su bastón como escudo para resguardarse de esa cosa._

_Las astas parecían varias ramas retorcidas de forma demencial y el cuello largo de la criatura y sus brazos afilados le daba un aspecto grotesco, sin contar que sus ojos brillantes e hipnóticos. _

_Lo peor era su sonrisa afilada._

_-H..__**o l…a Ja…ck…-**_

_El espíritu del invierno creó una gran ventisca de nieve para hacer retroceder aquel monstruo pero este último sin inmutarse se acercaba lentamente con sus dos patas similares a las de una cabra o ciervo. Jack trato de gritar por ayuda e incluso llamar a otros de los guardianes pero su voz quedó atascada en su garganta._

_Solo podía llorar en silencio al ver como la boca del ser abrió descomunalmente sobrepasando su cara y llegar hasta un poco más abajo del cuello._

_**-Cul…pa-**_

Jack Frost despertó de golpe y gritando al darse cuenta que había caído desde el mismo árbol cercano al lago congelado que ha estado desde hace varios siglos. Si aun estuviera vivo tal vez hubiera sufrido un ataque cardiaco ante esa pesadilla. Levantándose con pereza murmura algo sobre: No ver más películas de terror junto con Jaime,

-¡Diablos! Estoy más que atrasado-Exclamo dándose cuenta de la posición del sol y le pidió al viento del sur que lo llevara lo más rápido posible a Burgess, antes de que deba ir al Taller de North a preparar la fiesta de fin de año.

Sin que lo notara el espíritu, un pequeño gato negro sin un ojo lo miraba detenidamente.

.

* * *

La ciudad entera resplandece ampliamente

Vagamente, puedo ver el polvo de estrella

Un pavo entero a sido mutilado

Nada sobre el brillante cielo nocturno

Aun siendo un buen chico

No hay regalos esperándome

Aun habiendo un gato muerto en la carretera

El alegre Santa jamas lo notara.

El espectro de Navidad esta triste

Ante el reno de nariz roja que lo lastimara.

.

* * *

**Notas: **Hola pues mi verdadera cuenta es NobodySilent, sin embargo por cosas del destino perdí mi correo e incluso mi contraseña de esa cuenta, asi que decidi hacerme otra con un remake de unos de mis Fic algo polemicos sobre el Halloween. Pues tambien seguire con un trio inesperado, aunque solo necesito recuperar aquella cuenta.

Por cierto para celebrar lo de Memory Card y Game Over decidi hacerlo de la misma tematica, mostrando un mundo más ampleo de personajes pero que se centre en el conflicto para los guardianes y cosas sobre el hombre de la Luna que la pelicula nunca nos dejo en claro.

Pues si quieren participar llenen esta pequeña ficha y..**ten en cuenta que hare a sus personajes sufrir por la eternidad. **ok no pero si soy media sadica xD asi que no se preocupen si hay escenas gore.

Nombre

Que espiritu es

Breve historia

Personalidad

Bueno o malo

Aspecto

Estuvo o no en la epoca oscura. (Mas adelante le dare sentido a esto)

Tambien les pido encarecidamente que lean las estrofas que dejare en cada capitulo. Digamos que son como secretos que deben ser encontrados. :)


End file.
